greymenacefandomcom-20200214-history
De Haven Family
The De Haven Family was a family mostly known for their establishment of Paterosari, mainly in the Caraka Badiran village. History 1798-1846 The eldest known member of the family was Sara de Haven, born Sara Angelica Corvinotti as the only child of a distant branch of the Sardinia royal family, in Piedmont, Italy, in 1798. The family was very wealthy but not very liked by the main branches of the family. Upon the deaths of her parents, Donna Sara (as she was called) became the last surviving member of her main family and did not want her fortune to be passed on to her relatives when she died, so she married a Dutch government official and tradesman by the name of Quintijn de Haven in 1831 and moved to Paris. With him, they had three children: Kobus de Haven (1834), Kasper de Haven (1837), and Klaas de Haven (1844). To secure her assets, she gave her fortune to her husband, who kept his job as a government official and tradesman. Though they lived in a somewhat modest country estate in France, they were, in fact, quite affluent. Though she was Catholic, she married Quintijn in a Protestant, Mennonite church. All of the kids were raised as Protestants and studied in the Netherlands, with Kobus becoming a missionary in the Doopsgezinde Zendungs-Vereeniging or Dutch Mennonite Missionary Society (DMMS) in Amsterdam. 1846-1870 Quintijn moved with Sara to the Dutch East Indies, to Batavia, in 1846, during the infamous Cultivation System period to retire as a plantation manager and liaison to local powers. When Quintijn died in 1858, he left some land for his widow and their children in Paterosari, Kuningan, West Java, where they moved to become pioneers in. With their funding, roads and plantations were built in the 1869, and it became a budding village with agriculture as its biggest industry, and it attracted a few Europeans who bought lands and built residences in the residential area of the town to escape the hustle and bustle of bigger cities during the rule of then-governor general, Ludolph Anne Jan Wilt Sloet van de Beele. Kobus de Haven, a Mennonite missionary, established a local church congregation of colonials and some natives in 1873 with the construction of the Paterosari Christian Church, while Kasper de Haven managed the plantations. The youngest son, Klaas de Haven, an architect and scholar of botany, studied the local flora and built the parks and gardens, one of which was the house where he lived with his wife, Rita Woetamani I, Taman Gagak. Sarang Janda (officially named Villa de Haven) in Taman Merak was the home of Donna Sara until her death in 1898, leaving it to her middle son Kasper. Kasper then revamped the place into the De Haven Pension, a lodge for Europeans to rest and relax. The building's yard leads to the cemetery, which eventually leads to the Puri Woetamani in Taman Gagak. Kobus married Jacoba Koopman a nurse from the Koopman family, in 1865 and had four children; Madea de Haven (1873), Sara de Haven (1875), Rebeka de Haven (1877), and Judith de Haven (1880), while Kasper married Ellemijn Altenaar, the daughter of a politician from The Hagues in 1863, and had two children; Jacoliene de Haven (1864) and Louwrens de Haven (1867), and Klaas married Rita Woetamani I, a hermit from Banyuwangi, in 1869, and had one child, Rita Woetamani II. 1870-1900 The Liberal Period in the 1870s saw many changes for the colonial family. The business dynasty had earned the envy of Dutch capitalists, so more ventures and investments were made towards Paterosari. By this time, Jacoliene de Haven had married Sibren Schijnemakers, while her brother Louwrens had married Wijnanda Kroepanne, the ward of a plantation owner in Semarang and the niece of Madelien Delmonte, and had three children; Marcel de Haven (1894), Marjolien de Haven (1897), and Martijn de Haven (1900). Sara de Haven had married Lucius Eikenboom, son of Lodewijk Eikenboom and Ilse Eikenboom, in 1896 and had one child, Sohpia Eikenboom. 1900-1930 Marcel married Anne-Marie Vervloet, great-granddaughter of Josephina Vervloet in 1919 and had James de Haven I in 1920, while Rita II married Ephram van Royen in 1904 and had one child, Rita Woetamani III, in 1905. In 1925 Ephram took with him three servants from Ambon: Johan Lewansorna, Margitta Lewansorna, and Etta Lambertus, the latter pregnant out of wedlock. Johan and Margitta had one child, Agatha Lewansorna, while Etta's child was named Pelikan Lewansorna, as he was adopted and baptized with Johan and Margitta as his guardians. Residences Sarang Janda Built in 1869. Residents * Sara de Haven (1869-1896) * Kasper de Haven * Ellemijn de Haven * Louwrens de Haven * Wijnanda de Haven * Martijn de Haven * Marjolien de Haven. Puri Woetamani Built in 1869. Residents *Klaas de Haven * Rita Woetamani I * Ephram van Royen * Rita Woetamani II * Gertjan Boshoeve * Rita Woetamani III * Solihin Poerwanegara * Rita Woetamani IV * Brahm Woetamani. Pondok Pendeta Residents * Kobus de Haven * Jacoba de Haven Category:Families